Voices of Violence
by JD-HIV
Summary: Why is Fegan so slow yet he's considered a jenious? How ever thats spelled... Rated R for abuse and child molestation leter to come...
1. A Childs Dying Innocence

Voices of Violence

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
Don't wait for, a knight in shining armour  
Your savior's, reflected in the mirror  
These flowers, have grown from bloodstains on the ground!  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A six-year-old Fegan stared out the window of his bedroom cringing as he heard glass shatter downstairs. He looked over to his stereo and turned it on, trying to drown out the yelling, and instantly regretted it. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and Fegan's father pounded on the door.

"Turn that down you little fagot!" He said, "Don't make me come in there!" Fegan jumped at the stereo and turned it down, not wanting his father to come in the room. He heard his father go back downstairs and start yelling again. "Stop screaming bitch, Your son doesn't want to hear it!" Fegan could hear his mother crying.

"Leave him alone! He's just a boy!" He heard her say. Fegan silently went down the stairs and sat down, looking through the bars on the rail. Fegan watched, eyes wide in horror as his father pulled out a gun and held it to his mother's head. "No... please..." She begged, tears running down her face. Fegan's father looked down at her and smiled.

"Begging's the only good thing that came out of you!" He said. Fegan screamed as he heard the gun shot and saw his mother fall dead on the floor. His father heard him and stomped over to him. "What are you doing there boy?" He asked harshly and grabbed him by the arm. Fegan screamed as loud as he could before being thrown in a closet. "You didn't see anything, got it?" Fegan nodded, scared as his father pointed the gun at him and pulled the safety. Fegan closed his eyes, preparing for his life to end. He jumped as he heard a loud bang. But it wasn't the gun, it was someone at the door. 'Thank god.' Fegan said. Fegan's father grabbed him and he screamed. "Shut up!" He said and hit Fegan in the head with the gun, making him fall limp on the floor. His father heard the door bust open and ran. The three cops came into the house, one going to Fegan's mother, the other going to him, and the third going after his father. The cop tending his mother looked at the other and shook his head, and closed her eyes. The other cop looked down at Fegan and checked his pulse.

"This one's still alive!" He said, "Call and ambulance!" The first cop did as he was told, and within five minutes Fegan was being wheeled into an ambulance.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
Go rake the, leaves of your grass and my grave  
The fact is, everyone bleeds when they shave  
There's no use, so don't deny we're just the same!  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

TBC… Kind of short but it will be continued… Personally I don't like the idea of Fegan being abused… but… hey it's a plot line and it's a good look into why he's a little slow….


	2. The Eyes of a Child

These cowboys, will ride off in the sunset

Once their toys, have turned another profit

Back fire, their smoking guns will never rest!

.:Three Months Later:.

"Will he ever wake up doctor?" The nurse asked. She had taken care of the child since he had come here and was touched by his story. The cops have found his father about a week later when he had come to the hospital and once again tried to kill the young boy. He had claimed to be his uncle and the nurse had granted him access to the room. Since then, she hadn't let anyone in. The doctors looked up any medical information on him, but to there surprise, he didn't even exist. When the father was questioned, he said that they had kept the pregnancy hidden. Because his mother was so young, she didn't want her family to know about the boy and had delivered him at home. It was a miracle he was even still alive.

"We don't know yet." The doctor said. "The longer we wait, the less likely it will be!" He said as he put the medical chart back onto the end of the bed and walked out of the room. The nurse sat down beside him and smoothed out his now shoulder length brown hair and smiled.

"Come on… Show me those beautiful eyes of yours." She said. She was curious to find out what colour his eyes where. She was since day one. The boy was about the same age as her son would be, were he still alive today. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes and listened to the slow beeping of the heart monitor. She opened her eyes again and sighed. "I wish you would wake up." She saw his hand move and looked at it hoping it would move again. But it didn't so she just dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. But when she looked back at his face she could see it was scrunched up as if he was having a bad dream and slowly turned his head to the side. She jumped up and pushed the button on the wall to alert the doctor. The doctor came rushing in and saw that the boy was moving and smiled.

"Looks like he's waking up!" He said happily. He checked the boys pulse and the boy subconsciously moved away from him. He backed away and let the nurse try. The nurse put her hands on his neck and the boy slightly relaxed.

"I think he's afraid of men." She said. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I don't blame him." He said. "I would be as well." The boy slowly opened his eye and looked at them and quickly backed into the wall behind him and hugged his knees to him. The doctor leaned forward and put his hand out. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He tried to put his hand on the boy to calm him down and the boy screamed out in fright.

"Doctor…" He looked at her and she shook her head. He stepped away from the boy and the nurse sat down in front of him. "Hey!" She said trying to look him in the face. They boy just stared blankly at her. "How are you feeling?" The boy didn't answer her. "Do you have a name?" The boy shook his head. The nurse felt bad for this boy. 'He doesn't even have a name.' She thought. "Can you talk?" He shrugged. "A little bit?" He nodded. She looked to the doctor and pointed to the boys charts and he took them and left. "My names Mary." She said. He looked at her. "Your safe here!" She patted the bed and he slid down and laid back down. She put her hand on his arm and he tensed. The rubbed his arm gently and he relaxed. "Do you know how to write?" She asked.

"Little!" He said. She looked at him. The boy had a think Scottish accent and it suited him.

"You talked." He looked down and cringed in fright.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and put her hand back on his arm.

"No that's a good thing."

Unleash the, skeletons from the closet

These strangers, are friends that you never met

They'll send them, sympathies with a hallmark card

TBC… Sry have to cut it off, I got to get to Mr. Benben's class of he'll kill me… Plz RR


End file.
